Personal care absorbent articles, such as diapers, training pants, and adult incontinence garments typically include a liquid pervious top layer (often referred to as a bodyside liner or topsheet), a liquid impermeable bottom layer (often referred to as an outer cover), and an absorbent core between them. The absorbent core is often defined as including a front region (closer to the front waist of the wearer), a back region (closer to the rear waist of the wearer), and a crotch region (the lowermost region on a wearer, connecting the front region to the back region). For purposes of this document, the front region of the absorbent core may be defined as including one-third of the length of the absorbent core measured from the edge of the absorbent core which is closest to the front waist edge of the article. The back region of the absorbent core may be defined as including one-third of the length of the absorbent core measured from the edge of the absorbent core which is closest to the rear waist edge of the article. The crotch region of the absorbent core may be defined as including the remaining one-third of the length of the absorbent core which is bounded by the front region and the back region.
Conventional bodyside liner materials are liquid pervious layers constructed of a nonwoven fabric such as a spunbonded layer of polypropylene spunbonded fibers. Bodyside liners are designed to provide a liquid pervious barrier between a wearer of a personal care absorbent article that includes the liner and any absorbent structures beneath the liner. With this in mind, it is known to provide bodyside liners which are liquid pervious and that do not retain liquids. Such liners merely act as a pass through or separation layer. The structure of such bodyside liners is optimized primarily based on providing liquid intake and dryness, mostly with respect to urine. Conventional bodyside liners do not permit the intake of fecal matter, particularly runny fecal matter.
In addition to urine, absorbent articles are also subjected to insults of runny fecal matter. Although efforts have been made to absorb, contain, or otherwise entrap runny fecal matter, conventional bodyside liners do not provide sufficient intake of runny fecal matter and do not limit the spread of runny fecal matter. Consequently, runny fecal matter has a greater tendency to spread and leak, than does urine, from conventional absorbent articles.